A String of Hope
by Tona-Babino
Summary: Post DH Epilogue. Albus Potter and His father Harry embark on an new found love and friendship as well as discovering themselves through music. Two Shot R. T in case!
1. Chapter 1

**A String of Hope**

**A/N: Harry Potter content belongs to J. K. Rowling, Lyrics belong to Panic At the Disco. **

**This story is in the same universe as Rewritten History, you dont need to know that one but it's similar stuff, hope you like it, and for those who say my note saying it be out soon at the end of RH, MY BAD! xoxo**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter fiddled with paperclip he was supposed to be attaching a report to. His mind was fading fast although the work day was only half way done. He glanced at the report and then back at the calendar. He still had another day to finish it.

Shoving the papers aside Harry stood and left his office humming tunelessly as he strolled. He entered the lift and found it very crowded. He couldn't stand that office cuts to all departments made the aurors move up a few floors near the Department of Magical Catastrophes. The noise was annoying.

As he watched a few exited on the next level he eyed a man struggle with cleaning supplies onto the lift. It wasn't too bad now but he was clearly having trouble and his robes were soaked on one side. One of his mops slid and hit the floor. Quick as a flash Harry snatched it up and helped him onto the floor.

He had bright blue eyes and scraggly dark hair. He was tall and thin with a pale complexion. Harry knew is face but couldn't for the life of him recall his name.

'Thanks Mr. Potter. Sir.' he murmured.

'Sure thing, ah Mr?'

'Falcon Merton sir. Magical Maintenance.' he said.

'Oh yes! Weren't you in my godson's auror training class? Teddy Lupin is his name.' Harry said as they both took off the lift and walked down the main hall.

'Er yeah. I sort of knew him mostly by his name but not by his face sir.' Falcon mumbled. Harry laughed, his god son was a metamorphagus so he could change his face into anything really.

'Why the change in career?'

'I failed the background check apparently. So they bumped me down here cause I was already approved to work in the ministry.' Falcon said. He looked a tad older, almost closer to Harry's own age.

'I see.'

'I was a Slytherin you see, about three years lower then you. My family weren't all into dark arts in fact my dad refused Voldemort's followers. But I guess they just got a bad rep.' Falcon said.

'My son is in Slytherin.' Harry observed.

'Well shitty deal for him.' Falcon said and hurried off.

Harry left for home tightening his jacket against the billowing weather. It was a mixture of snow and hail and with a pop he vanished.

When he came home to Grimmauld Place he found it was a war zone between his two sons. Albus who was a spitting image of himself visually bellowed at his brother James. Who sadly was also very much in sight and action, like his namesake.

'WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?'

'NO WHERE GEEK!' James bellowed back.

'BOYS!' Harry yelled and with a flash of his wand sparks emitted making them both jump back. It was Christmas holidays. Albus, James and Lily were home from Hogwarts. That alone made it all chaotic to say the least.

'Dad James melted my magazine and chess set together!' Albus whined.

'Did not.' James said.

'Wands boys.' Harry ordered. Both boys gave their wands to their father. First Harry tested Albus's wand and found the last spell to be a locking charm for his trunk. Then when he tested James's wand he found the last two spells to be _allohamora_ and none other then a gluing charm.

'Guilty!' Albus jeered. James aimed to kick him, but Harry pulled his eldest backwards.

'Get to your room mister.' he said.

'But my wand!' James howled.

'You'll get it back at the end of the holiday.' Harry said coldly. James glowered at his brother as he took off up the stairs.

'When's Ted getting here? He usually keeps James distracted enough with girly magazines to keep him at bay.' Albus said. He tried to pry his magazine from his chest set.

'Here let me son.' Harry said using his wand he cleaned most of the now ruined magazine off of the wooden case.

'The book you'll have to give up on, but your case is okay.' he said handing it back to Albus.

'Thanks dad.' Albus said smiling.

'What sort of magazine was it?' Harry asked.

'Music stuff.' Albus muttered.

'Like muggle?' Harry asked. Albus nodded.

'We got them to read for muggle studies. Professor Lutley let us keep them afterward.' Albus said.

'So you've got an interest in music?' Harry asked. Albus nodded. Suddenly both stomachs growled in unison. Harry and Albus shared a laugh.

'That's great son. Now lets see what your mother has for dinner!'

Soon Christmas was nearing. Harry felt his paperwork was overloading him. He finally finished seven reports due that week, double the usual amount. One report he found snug at the bottom was a MLE report, not for someone of his level, however one name caught his interest.

_Falcon Merton. Tailed after father and mother were reported given information to Headmaster Snape and the Carrows during Voldemort's second war on the whereabouts of hidden non Slytherin students. The parents owned a small orphanage for wizards. His father refused legal support and committed suicide while awaiting trial. Mother had only her wand revoked and soon passed a year after of sickness. Last whereabouts of residence for Mr. Falcon was Seaside Orphanage._

_Seaside now under investigation by MLE for possible child endangerment. Possible dark arts activity._

Harry frowned. He brought out a map and found the tiny little orphanage. He decided it was near enough for him to catch a subway to pick up some last minute gifts. He sent a memo to MLE and got the permission to head over for a quick peek.

The orphanage was small and dingy. Windows had bars keeping children from escaping and it had only one main entry. Harry knocked and soon found the door opening to reveal a young girl around Albus's age.

'Yes?' She asked.

'Is Falcon here?' he asked.

'Uhm no.' she said.

'May I speak to who runs the orphanage.' Harry asked primly. The girl shrugged. He noticed she wore quidditch gloves and he eyed their quality as he walked in.

'MA!' she yelled. She ushered Harry into the nearest waiting area.

'Amy for Pete sake stop your bloody hollering!' a stout woman snapped. She caught sight of Harry and stopped dead in her tracks.

'I'm here investigating accusations of dark arts ma'am.' Harry said.

'I'm Connie Bray. I run this place for the holidays as a volunteer. The real owner is gone for Christmas.' she said. She motioned for him to take a seat beside Amy who brought in drinks. He noticed an ongoing game of chess on the table resting.

'Do either of you play?' he asked.

'I do! Sort of, I'm trying.' Amy said blushing slightly.

'Wanna try me on? I'm not as good as my son but I'm not too shabby.' Amy glanced at her mother for the go to. Connie Bray nodded and poured some tea as they began to play. Harry continued the conversation as they played.

'How many children reside here?' he asked.

'Twelve boys and eight girls. Ages range from three to nine. This my girl Amy behind you helping me out. None of the kids are Hogwarts age thought they all are wizards.

'Who else works here?'

'You got me, Joyce Lewis, she deals in the right little tots. Jeremiah Pitts and I are part timers you can say and Astoria Malfoy is our healer gal.' she said.

'Check mate!' Amy giggled. Harry scowled and wiped his king of it's spot. He then turned back to Connie.

'Astoria Malfoy?' Harry asked.

'Yes and trust me, she's not your typical Malfoy.' Connie said.

'I've met her actually. Her son attends school with my kids.' Harry said. He nodded to Amy, 'She does too?'

'Yup plays quidditch and is a prefect to boot!'

'Ma...' Amy said blushing again.

Harry smiled, 'What house?' he asked.

'Slytherin.' she said her smile fading.

'Ah! My youngest boy Albus is in Slytherin. Do you know him?' Harry asked.

'Not really, I know OF him you see, he keeps to himself and hangs mostly with his cousin Rose. Were still not that widely accepted us snakes.' Amy said.

'It's a shame really.' Harry said. He stood to leave, 'before I go, Connie do you know why Falcon Merton's name pops up with this address?'

Connie looked surprised, 'Why Falcon lives here from time to time. He has been since his folks died after the war.'

Harry was surprised, 'Do you know where he is at now?'

'Try downtown London. Muggle end of it.' Amy said.

With that Harry took off.

He found Falcon indeed in the midst of last minute shoppers. Falcon was in a large army pants and bomber jacket. He was standing at a street corner with a hard case below his feet and a acoustic guitar in his hand. He played a tune and sang in a reasonably well trained voice to whoever listened.

Harry approached him cautiously.

'Hello Falcon, fancy seeing you here!' he said trying to cheeriness. Falcon jumped at his voice and stared.

'Mr...Mr Potter!' he gasped.

Harry now frowned a tad, 'I didn't know this was how you spend your free time Falcon.'

Falcon sighed, 'Well they don't pay much, I lose a lot of money to the ministry for war reparations too.'

'You were never found guilty.' Harry said.

'Yeah well neither were my parents, died before they could be. Still made my name guilty. Bet you never remembered me from school did you?' Falcon said giving a bitter laugh. Harry shook his head.

'Even as a snake I was a loner. All I had was music.' Falcon said.

'What do you want? He asked now.

'I'm looking into some claim that dark magic is being done at the orphanage you stay at. Know of what it could be?' Harry asked.

'Yeah that's be me. But it's not dark magic. They have my wand traced you see. And I've been buying out the apothecary nearly everyday.'

'Why's that?' Harry asked.

'Why do you think I look so pale?' he said, 'and that I failed my aurors exam, I cant be one of these while fighting the bad guys.' with that he rolled up his sleeve and showed a long thin scar.

'The final battle had us Slytherin's sent on our merry way but the ones that tried to go home were met with Voldemort back lash. Including some mean were wolves. I was attacked on my way home. Never been quite the same. I've been making potions and spells trying to make things better. I cant afford a home let alone bought potions.

Harry was disgusted, 'And they kept you traced for the ministry!'

Falcon shrugged, 'Not much you can do.'

'I disagree. I'll see to it you're repaid.' Harry said.

Falcon laughed, it had no emotion and nor did his face, 'Potter I don't need it. My time is pretty much up.'

'Shouldn't you be getting home to your little kiddies?' Falcon said. He bent down to the case and grabbed a couple of pounds left for him.

'You get muggle money and either spend it or trade it in.' Harry observed.

'Not very Slytherin on me is it? Falcon snickered.

'Not all Slytherin's are like that anymore.' Harry said.

'Probably not, but majority are because that's the stereotype. Your kids are probably the same, dressed head to toe in red and gold to be big and brave.' Falcon said.

'Actually one of my son's is a snake.' Harry said.

'He must be a loner.' Falcon said. He turned to leave, guitar packed up and ready to go. As he turned Harry caught him by the shoulder.

'How about I make you a deal. I'll erase your name from the report saying it was a mistake. And in return you get yourself a real home.' Harry said.

'And with what money Potter? Even today were wolves, let alone Slytherin ones have it rough getting gold.' Falcon said.

'I'm a rich man, and in desperate need for a Christmas gift for my lonesome Slytherin son. I'll buy your guitar for fife hundred galleons.'

Falcon's eyed were saucers, 'Would you?'

'I would, and another forty for the case.'

'It's a done deal Mr. Potter!' Falcon said smiling. They hurried to Gringotts right before it closed and made the exchange. Harry slung the guitar across his bag as Falcon explained how to string it to him. When they finished they turned to go their separate ways. Harry grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

'And Falcon, my godson, Teddy? He's an airhead sometimes, actually a lot of the times, but his father was a were wolf. If you ever want to talk to someone, give him a shout and shell cottage.'

Falcon nodded, and with a pop he was gone.

Harry adjusted the guitar on his back. He hurried ignoring the time to the office at the ministry. When he arrived he wrote up an entire new report. He then hurried home for Christmas eve.

When he arrived, it was as usual chaotic. James had spelled Lily's hair glittery by "accident" and Ginny was giving him hell.

'Hey sport, I got something for you.' Harry said to Albus, who was watching the whole commotion.

The boy eyed his father warily and followed Harry into his study. Shutting the door Harry dropped the case down and eyed his son.

Green eyes met green eyes.

'I met a man you'd like tonight, he was a Slytherin like yourself. But unlike so many, he was innocent of dark magic. But treated unfairly by the ministry.' Harry began.

'Are you gonna make it right dad?' Albus asked.

'No. he didn't want me to. Even I did with the ministry to the people he's still a snake.' Harry said.

'And you will, not matter what robe you wear now, will be my son and a potter. Everyone will see you as that. So I want you to know that our own heart shines through whatever house were in.'

'I know.' Albus said softly.

'How many Slytherin friends do you have?' Harry asked.

'None.' Albus answered.

'Your fifteen and they avoid you, because of me. How many other friends from other houses do you have?'

'A couple, most say hi, it's really just me and the cousins.' Albus said awkwardly.

Harry nodded and replied, 'I know, and it breaks my heart to see people cant go beyond the outside to be friends. But this man reminds us all of how as long as you love, you live on. Try to break out of the family eh? It might do us all some good to catch a breath with someone else. Now with that being said, I want you to have this.'

He gave Albus the guitar. To say Albus was ecstatic would be an understatement.

'Are you serious? Oh man and it's not electric so I can take it to school?' Albus said. Harry nodded and watched happily as Albus took hold of the neck and held it.

'Thanks dad!' he said.

'Merry Christmas son.' Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A String of Hope**

**A/N: Harry Potter content belongs to J. K. Rowling, Lyrics belong to Panic At the Disco.**

**Chapter 2**

When school resumed and his children gone, work seemed to flow back to him. His quill zoomed and stamps struck pages of reports. Harry gladly slipped folders away and clipped pages together with those blood paperclips.

'Hello Draco.' he said calmly upon entering the lift at work one day.

Draco Malfoy nodded and suddenly Harry had a thought.

'Do you know who Falcon Merton is?' Harry asked.

'My wife mentions him.' Draco mumbled.

'Have you seen him, I know he works part time for magical maintenance and I haven't seen him in a while.'

'Last Astoria told me Falcon's gone.' Draco said.

'Gone? Gone where?' Harry asked.

'Died. Got some viral thing and didn't make it to St. Mungos I guess she said. The Orphanage has been in a right state since he was their handy man.' Draco said. His stop came and with a curt nod he left the lift. And he left Harry in awe.

Harry moved back to his office and took his seat. Giving a long sigh he wrote his son a letter.

_Dear Albus, _

_I hope second term is doing you well. And I hope they didn't make too much of a fuss with you bringing the guitar on the train, only fair since so many bring brooms eh? I hope you make good use for it! Cherish it closely._

_I wanted to let you know, that since I know how much you love chess, a visit for a job I was doing led me to find a young Slytherin named Amy Bray. Apparently she wishes to learn chess. You should look to see if you have any classes with her and perhaps challenge her. She's Pretty good and she only started!_

_Don't let James get to your head._

_Love always,_

_Dad._

Soon the letter was off and in Albus's lap at breakfast about a week into second term. He read it and smiled. He then casually glanced down the Slytherin table to where a pretty girl sat chatting with a few other girls and boys. He knew of Amy Bray from watching quidditch games for he himself did not participate in them. She was a seeker and she was quite good.

Albus walked through classes easily and soon everyone was preparing for the quidditch final and upcoming exams. There were only two games left, the upcoming would be Hufflepuff versus Slytherin. Everyone knew that the snakes had the upper hand having taken victory from Ravenclaw. This would put them in the final against the lions.

Albus watched as most of his cousins who played on the house team grew anxious. He himself merely practiced strumming and signed up for a chess tournament.

It would be held the Sunday after Saturday's game. He was not as thrilled to see only a few had signed up. He would be up against four other students. Two Ravenclaw students, one Hufflepuff and one Gryffindor. All were seventh or fourth years.

'Hey Amy, how was that last test?' he asked her one day as they left muggle studies. Professor Lutley had allowed Albus to bring his guitar for free time, and he enjoyed it greatly, even the ever so shy Scorpius Malfoy would come over and chat to him about music.

'Fine, I feel I did pretty good, how about you?' she asked. They were the only Slytherin's to take muggle studies in their year. He found it odd, he knew his housemates assumed he would as being the "son of Saint Potter" yet he found her being there a surprise.

'Alright I'm more worried about chess. I'm in the tournament but my cousin Rose who normally practise's with me is too busy with the game.'

'Ah yes, even though it's us against the badgers.' Amy said smiling.

'Yeah but that's Gryffindor for you.' Albus joked.

'You into chess too?' she asked nodding to his guitar.

'Yup, chess, music, pretty much anything anti-macho like my dolt of a brother James.' Albus said snidely. Amy giggled.

'Hey you play?' he asked. She shrugged.

'Wanna take a break from the snitch and go up against me, I'll go easy on you even.' he said smirking.

She gave him her own equally evil smirk, 'You're on Potter.'

The week before the tournament was spent with her going to practice in the evening, coming back to the common room and finding him ready to play a game of chess. Sometimes they would be up past the wee hours. Her prefect duties slid perfectly into their schedule and he even strummed some chords Scorpius had given him in muggle studies for her.

The Friday prior to the game he decided to watch her final practice. He headed to the pitch and watched as she soared in her emerald robes. Her dark hair shone with a glossy coat in the dusk as the wind whipped her hair around her elegant face. Her dark eyes were oval and her lips full.

Albus stared at her in almost a dream like state. That was until a noise brought his attention back to earth. He turned slightly and stayed quietly overhearing voices below him in the bleachers.

Three boys were crammed in the underneath of the bleachers whispering.

'On the count of three alright?' one boy said. Albus easily saw red hair and he knew it was a Weasley.

'One, two, three, _Spargo Alius!_' the boys chanted.

And with in seconds Amy was shot off her broom. It bucked her into the air and she flung upwards then skyrocketed to the bottom. It would have been funnier, had she not have been high in the air.

Everyone screamed as she flung and with in seconds Albus leaped up from the stands and whipped out his wand,

'Levicorpus!' Albus shouted, with a flick of his wand he could control Amy, dangling her in the air in time for another player to grab her.

'Liberacorpus!' Albus said clearly as the other player flew her before him. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes wide.

'Who did that?' The captain demanded. Albus turned to the bleachers and saw the boys were gone. But he gave a twisted smile and knew.

'Leave that to me.' he said coldly.

'Let's get her inside,' another chaser said, the layer who caught her, a beater, and the chaser girl helped Amy inside.

Albus grabbed his guitar and headed inside with the rest of the team.

Unlike the rest who went to the common room. Albus headed straight for the portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress in one of the towers.

'You're not a Gryffindor.' she said.

'I know, but my cousin Fred, Hugo and my brother James are, I need to see them!' Albus said angrily.

'No.' the fat lady said. Albus moved to kick her and she gave an affronted look. Before she tried to take off they heard scurrying feet, he turned to find Rose rushing to him.

'Albus! What in the world?' she demanded nearly out of breath.

'Where were you?' they both simultaneously asked.

'Quidditch practice with Amy!' Albus said.

Rose gaped at him, 'Then you must have heard! Someone jinxed her broom! I just got back from prefect duty, we have to pull double duty!'

'Is she OK?' he asked worried.

'She'll be fine by the game time, she's resting now. Me and Jess in Ravenclaw are sharing her patrol. Why are you here?' she asked.

'James did it.' Albus said grimly. Rose's jaw dropped.

'That curse, was really strong!'

'It was him, Hugo and Fred. They were under me in the bleachers, they must have wanted to cut the chances knowing Hufflepuff was gonna be slaughtered.' Albus said angrily.

Rose sighed, 'Let me fetch Professor Longbottom.'

To say the three boys were in trouble was an understatement. All received detention till the last day of class, losing Gryffindor fifty points all together. James was still allowed to play in the final match but his team was not very thrilled with him. Although they did win the cup with James scoring one too many quaffles on the Slytherin's keeper, the game ended with most students happy to see Amy okay.

Amy was able to play in the game and surprisingly she showed up for the chess tournament the very next day. She and Professor McGonagall were the only people there to watch.

Albus surprised everyone by sneaking in at the last minute with shocking and daring moves. He won first place. He was given a small parchment award and smiled and the snake emblem showing his house.

When he left the library where it was held , chess set in one hand guitar case slung on his back, he found Amy smiling and waiting for him.

'You did amazing!' she said.

'It's all that practice.' he said.

'Phish! You killed me every time.' she exclaimed.

They took a walk down to the lake and watched the first years tease the giant squid and giggle when it slapped them playfully with its tentacles.

They plopped onto the grass and enjoyed the sun.

'I'm glad you're okay.' he said.

'Thanks to you.' she said, 'thank you Albus.'

Albus found himself blushing, 'It was nothing, I guess it's in my blood.'

'Is James angry with you?'

'Not much, he still won the cup, passed Hogwarts and will get into the quidditch academy he's been bragging about.' Albus said shrugging.

'Well bully for him.' she sulked.

'Wanna hear a song?' he asked suddenly. She nodded smiling now and he took out the guitar. He strummed first then began to play a muggle song his professor had given him. Then he sang along, he wasn't the greatest singer but he wasn't the worst either.

'When the moon fell in love with the sun  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night

When the sun found the moon  
>She was drinking tea in a garden<br>Under the green umbrella trees  
>In the middle of summer<p>

When the moon found the sun  
>He looked like he was barely hanging on<br>But her eyes saved his life  
>In the middle of summer (summer)<p>

In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer (summer)<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<br>Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>All was golden when the day met the night<p>

So he said, "Would it be all right  
>If we just sat and talked for a little while<br>If in exchange for your time  
>I give you this smile?"<p>

So she said, "That's okay  
>As long as you can make a promise<br>Not to break my little heart  
>Or leave me all alone in the summer."<p>

Well he was just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love<br>And he didn't know how  
>But he couldn't get out<br>Just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love.'<p>

He finished and found Amy had her eyes closed. She hadn't opened them after he stopped. He gently placed the guitar down and leaned in, his lips gently pressing against hers.


End file.
